The Leaves in the Rain
by dukemarius
Summary: Konan survived her battle with Tobi and led Amegakure to an era of peace and prosperity. But, seven years after the Fourth Shinobi World War ended, a new threat would arise. Konan must find allies to help her battle this new monstrosity. She would go to the Hidden Leaf village. Rated M for violence and mature language. I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.
1. Massacre in the Hidden Rain

Amegakure... Many would say it is an impenetrable fortress, which only the bravest would dare to infiltrate, only for them to meet a quick death. Seven years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the village started to open to the outside world. Commerce started to flourish and Ame specialties such as Rainy Cupcakes or silk as soft as the water brought in a lot of money from the Five Great Nations. The leader of the village remained Konan, the only kunoichi in Akatsuki who survived her battle with Tobi, the impostor who claimed was Madara Uchiha.

Konan sat in her office, in the tallest tower in the village, waiting for news from the ANBU squad she dispatched to the Mountain's Graveyard. Their orders were clear: recover the body of Nagato, the former leader of the village and her longtime friend. Konan was informed about the revival of Nagato by Kabuto and found out that the deceased shinobi's body was held in Tobi's former hideout in the Mountain's Graveyard.

A young kunoichi knocked at the door and entered quietly in the room.

"Tell me, Suri, what happened?"

"Lady Angel, Team Ameshi returned from their mission." Konan's amber eyes brightened. "And? What happened with the body of Nagato?"

"The body has been recovered but it is in an advanced stated of decomposition. Team Ameshi works with our medical-nin to restore it."

"I see. Team Ameshi should have come to report to me immediately!"

"Sorry, Lady Angel, but the corpse was badly decomposed and we didn't want you to be disturbed by the sight of it."

Konan smiled. She was well-loved in the village and the people didn't want her to get bothered by anything.

"But are you certainly sure that he is really Nagato?"

"Yes, milady! The DNA sample you provided to Team Ameshi matched with the DNA we recovered from the corpse. It is really Lord Nagato."

Konan was glad that her friend returned home, but was quite saddened by the fact that he was in such a sorry state. When Nagato's body was in Amegakure, he was perfectly preserved, as well as Yahiko's. Yahiko, her love… Konan felt a tear running down her cheek.

"Thank you for informing me, Suri. You may go. When Team Ameshi will finish the restoration of the body, announce me."

"Of course, Lady Angel."

Suri bowed and left the room. Konan sat in her chair, remembering… She fell asleep, finally brought down by the exhaustion. She didn't sleep much for a few weeks while she waited an answer from Team Ameshi.

After a few hours, Konan was woken up by a tall, white haired shinobi. "Lady Angel, I am sorry to disrupt your sleep. We have a problem in Zukai village."

"What happened, Reiji?"

"Someone attacked the village. There are many casualties but nothing has been plundered. So we excluded that the massacre was perpetrated by a band of thieves."

"Kami… Are there any survivors?"

"A girl was recovered. She was conscious but she died later of blood loss."

"Did the girl tell you anything about the attackers?"

"No, only that they controlled the trees in the village. They made the trees attack the people!"

Konan frowned… "It cannot be… That's Wood Release!"

"Yes, surely it is."

Konan knew that Wood Release was unseen outside those with Hashirama Senju's DNA. So, the criminals are from the Hidden Leaf or found a way to combine Water and Earth Release into the Wood nature, which is impossible without experimenting for years at first.

"I will go to the Zukai village. I want to inspect the massacre site." Konan said in a grave voice.

"At once, Lady Angel!" Reiji bowed and the two Ame shinobi left for the village.

"Summoning Technique: Vulture!" A large bird materialized in front of Reiji. "With my vulture, we will arrive much faster!"

"Very well… Let's go!"

After half an hour, Konan and her subordinate arrived to the Zukai village, now a smoldering ruin. Many Amegakure shinobi were on site, searching for survivors or recovering the dead bodies. Konan was disgusted about what she saw. She was a member of the Akatsuki and, naturally, she killed many persons. But she was unable to do something like this, especially to a village of civilians. Zukai was a small fishing village located near a river. It had no shinobi and the inhabitants didn't want protection from Amegakure either.

"Fuck! If we would have known…Fuck!" A young shinobi with dark hair exclaimed, punching the ground.

"Even if we would have known, what you could possibly do against Wood Release?" Konan consoled the young man. "Don't punish yourself, Ahimaru! You must train, become stronger, and then, you will be able to protect everyone you care about!"

"I know, Lady Angel, but this… this is murder!"

"Yes, Ahimaru, but we are shinobi, who must endure no matter what. What we could possibly do right now is to clean out the dead bodies and to detect these criminals using our sensors and ninja fish. Everyone, listen! You will be divided into four teams. Mekaru, Reiji, Shimate and Danai, you are the Detection Squad. Use your sensory powers to find out their chakra signature. Buri, Nako, Raguri and Kisemaru, you are the Fish Summoning Squad. Send your fishes upstream and downstream of the river. Musashimaru, Yoduri, Neka and Bashi, you are the Cleanup Squad. You will recover the dead bodies and make sure they are properly tended to! And finally, Ahimaru and Tsukuri, you come with me to the Hidden Leaf Village. I must speak to the Hokage!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone shouted in chorus.

"Let's go, Ahimaru, Tsukuri!"

"At once, milday!"


	2. Unforseen Problems

Konan and her two subordinates returned to Amegakure to prepare for the travel to Konoha. The S-ranked kunoichi was worried about how she would be welcomed in a village she and her partner destroyed. Even though Konan used non-lethal interrogation methods, she was perceived as an enemy.

Before leaving the village, Konan needed to do one last thing.

"Suri, go to the forensic wing of the hospital and find me Tashika"

"Yes, Lady Angel"

Ten minutes later, a tall blonde man dressed in white appeared before the leader of the Rain.

"Milady, we managed to restore Lord Nagato to the point he is recognizable. Do you want to see him?"

Konan felt her eyes wetting with tears. "Yes, Tashika. Thank you!"

"For you, everything, Lady Angel"

Konan arrived at the Hospital. A nurse asked her if she was OK.

"I've seen much death… I need this…this closure in my life! I will be fine." Konan smiled, a rare thing for the extremely stoic kunoichi. She entered the room and looked towards the table in front of her. Nagato stood there, inside a chakra field force. Konan couldn't help but fall on her knees and started to cry.

"Lady Angel, are you alright?" A medical-nin asked her. "I am fine… Is this field really necessary?"

"Yes, milady. Lord Nagato is dead for more than seven years now… The smell and the bacteria are very persistent."

"Fine, I do not want to hear about this trade of yours, but I appreciate everything you and your guys have done for him and for me…"

"It is an honor, Lady Angel."

"Now please, leave me with him, for a few minutes!"

"Of course, milady!"

The medical-nin and the nurses exited the room and Konan stood there, watching the barely whole body of Nagato. "It's been too long, my dearest friend…" Konan touched the chakra field with her right hand. She was staring at the ring she had on her middle finger. "Everything we have done in the Akatsuki after Yahiko's death was so wrong... We ruined dreams, we crushed villages and we took fathers and mothers away from their children… It marked me, as I know it marked you. But in the end, we obtained peace… And all of that is because of Jiraiya-sensei, you and Naruto… The three chapters in a novel full of pain and suffering, but with the hope of a new tomorrow. A tomorrow where the killing would stop and we will be free from this curse of hatred." Konan's makeup was running down her cheek as her tears were unstoppable. "I'll leave you here, in your home. Nobody will ever take you away from us. You are the treasure of this village, and… the treasure of my life. I am so sorry, Nagato! So sorry that I couldn't love you as you deserved… The pain of losing Yahiko devastated me, tore away the very fabric of my soul. I am so sorry! But rest assured, my friend. Your will shall be accomplished. I will see to that!"

Konan left the room crying and instructed the medical-nin to continue the work on Nagato's body. Outside the hospital, in the rain, her tears were invisible.

"Ahimaru, Tsukuri! We should leave!"

"Yes, Lady Angel!" Konan noticed the questioning eyes of Ahimaru. "What is wrong?"

"Milady, you plan to go to the Hidden Leaf dressed in the Akatsuki cloak?"

"Ahimaru, do you know about Cain and Abel from the Christian Bible?"

"No, milady, I am an atheist!"

"Well, Cain killed his brother, Abel, and God marked him for eternity. This cloak would be my mark, my burden to bear as I atone for my sins."

"I understand. I didn't take you for a believer, Lady Angel."

"I am not. At least, I believe in only one god."

"Lord Nagato?"

"No… Peace! I believe in peace!"

Ahimaru smiled. He and his partner, Tsukuri were two young upstarts from the Hidden Rain, very talented but without much experience. Konan took them in order for them to gain courage in their abilities.

In the meantime, in the Hidden Leaf, it was a sunny day. Children were running and playing, old people were sitting on the bench, talking about days long gone, and the shinobi of Konoha were pretty relaxed. In the Hokage's office, Naruto Uzumaki smiled at his computer.

"I can't believe this! Shikamaru, come and see this!"

Shikamaru looked at the screen and, after that, at the smiling face of the Hokage. "Naruto, aren't you a bit old for porn?"

"It's not porn, stupid! This is the fifth edition of the Icha Icha Parade and my Sexy Boobs Harem Technique won the first place!"

"You are the Hokage, you should concentrate on important things, such as the welfare of the village and, if you have time to waste on doing porn stuff, you should go home and spend this time with your kids!"

"It is not porn but…" Naruto's smile faded away. He remembered seeing his son, Boruto, defacing the Hokage's stone faces yesterday. That boy needed his attention, his acceptance. He knew how hard it was to grow up without parents and, even though Hinata loved their children immensely, Boruto was a boy and there are things that he would understand only from his father. "You are right, Shikamaru! Thanks for clearing out my head!"

"It's bothersome, but someone must do it!"

Naruto smiled, and left the Hokage's office. Outside, he shook hands with many persons whom he met alongside the way. He was a very popular Hokage and, during his reign, Konoha evolved very much, both technologically and socially. Finally, he arrived home only to hear people arguing inside. Naruto feared that something happened and jumped through the window. Fortunately, nothing has happened, except for one thing. Boruto looked at his father, without his shirt, having written on his belly "Being Hokage sucks!" Hinata looked at Naruto: "Naruto-kun, you should have a long conversation with your son."

"It is our son, Hinata."

"Yes, but he does this stuff because of you"

"Oh… Boruto, what have I told you? You ran away naked with this on you?"

"So what, dad, it's not like the things I have written on my legs!"

"Good thing you were wearing pants and… don't tell me… You didn't wear pants, no?"

"Nope!"

"Ok, son… We must talk!"


End file.
